the Angel and the Crow
by LittleBluebirdFeathers
Summary: Angel Swan is a girl full of surpises. When she meets Crow Hogan and the gang they find out that she is more important than she makes out, and Crow begings to take more than a liking to her. But will that stay the same when they discover what she really is?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I lay down looking up at the fluffy white clouds floating in the azure blue sky. Everything seemed so peaceful here that I could just stay here forever.

I had knee long cream golden hair that curled in lose luxurious curls with the fringe pushed to the side and cured in a swirl above my ear, golden amber eyes framed in long thick black eyelashes, flawless, soft snow white skin, full, velvet smooth, crimson red lips, curvy hourglass figure with long, smooth, elegant legs.

I wore a sleeveless white top with two gold straps crossing over my chest, tying behind my neck with a gold design, white fingerless elbow long gloves with two ribbons crossing over up to my forearms, a white and blue tartan pleaded skirt, light blue jeggins and white short fur boots.

"…I know but Crow she didn't give a crap about you"

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!" And just like that my peace was shattered

"Sorry, I`m just edgy today that's all" I stretched and decided just to lay down

"No worries, do you wanna just stay here for a moment?"

"Yea, it'll give me some peace" My eyes slowly started to slid close and before I knew it I had fallen fast asleep.

I didn't know how long I had been asleep but I could faintly hear someone speaking and with each passing moment it was getting clearer and clearer.

"… Hey come on"

"Come on get up"

I groaned and my eyes barely opened, my vision blur at first but after a while I could see again.

And I swear I almost jumped out of my body.

Right in front of me was a spiky orange haired boy with gray/blue eyes, about my age, he wore a dark blue bandana with large metal rings, screw earrings and had security marks under his eyes and forehead. He had on a sleeveless brown leather jacket with black armbands and an orange shirt underneath, gray fingerless gloves, dark blue jeans and gray and black boots.

I would have blushed a little if my reflexes didn't kick in and smack him full force in the face.

"Ahh SHIT, fuck what did you do that for?"

"Sorry, But why were you so close?"

"We thought you had fainted or something"

I looked up to see a girl with shoulder long dark burgundy, elbow long bangs with a metal devise holding her fringe, cat like caramel brown eyes and fair skin.

She wore a low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves and a high collars, a sleeveless magenta trench coat that flares behind her that's shorter and pleated in the front, a red neck choker with an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion, a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above, the stockings were the same colour as her gloves, and are connected to her skirt with red high heeled pumps/sandals.

"Ah sorry, I tend to get sleepy when I`m watching the clouds"

"Well as long as your okay" she turned to the boy still holding his hand to his cheek

"Come on Crow we had better be going"

"Yea, its getting late anyway" I looked up to see the sun just hovering above the horizon and the clouds turn a pinkie orange colour.

"Ah sugar, I didn't realise I had slept so long"

"Do you need to be somewhere?" Crow asked

"um… well it complicated"

"How so?" I really need to stop blushing whenever he spoke to me

"Well I don't…." I mumbled the last few words

"Sorry what?"

"I don't have…."

"Wait do you even have a home to go to?" The girl asked

I looked down at my feet that were currently making a circle in the grass and softy shook my head.

"WHAT are you SERIOUS?!" Crow almost went into a panic attack, I cringed back

"Sorry, well if that's the case why don't you come and stay with me"

"I-I don't know, I don't want to bother you"

"Your only bothering me if I say so"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I`m Crow Hogan" He smiled and I swear I melted

"I`m Akiza Izinski" I smiled at Akiza

"I`m Angel Swan and thank you" I smiled and he turned, I saw two Duel Runners one black with orange strips and another a dark red.

"Hop on" as Crow held out a black helmet, I wasted no time in placing it on my head, swinging my leg over the seat behind him and winding my arms around his waist, he started up the engine and set off with Akiza following behind.

I never really understood the reason why people loved to ride Duel Runners, they always seemed like an accident waiting to happen. But now I understood it perfectly, the wind flowing in your hair, the rush of excitement, seeing the building rush past gave you a sense of flying.

It all gave me a sense of freedom like I could truly spread my wings.

"You okay back there?" Crow's voice brought me back from my trance

"Hu… Oh yea I`m fine, why do you ask?"

"Its just that most girls don't like to ride duel runners" I could see him bite his lip and hand clench around the handles. I smiled against his back and he turned his head a little towards me.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I`m not most girls" his eyes widened a little in what looked like surprise.

"Why do you look so surprised?" he smirked and focused back on the road

"I've been around most girls and they hate ridding on duel runners" I smiled

"You don't know me well enough" the screen on the duel runner flashed on to see Akiza`s face looking very annoyed.

"Crow if your talking about girls on duel runners, you know I'll kick your ass when we get back" Crow physically cringed and I couldn't help but laugh

"I`m not, I`m not I swear" Akiza smiled

"You had better not" the screen fleshed off and Crow sighed

"I'd rather eat glass then get an ass kicking from her" he shivered and I giggled, Akiza sped up beside us.

"What do you think Crow? wanna see who can get home fastest?" he smiled

"Hell yeah-oh…is that okay with you?" he looked back at me

"Its your duel runner, I don't mind" his smile widened as he turned to Akiza

"Last one back has to cook dinner"

"Alright, deal" they set off faster then before and it felt amazing, I couldn't stop smiling all the way though it.

It was close, Akiza got in front then we did and it looked like we were going to win, but Akiza just managed to win.

"Aww no fair, you took the short cuts" I laughed at Crows pouty face

"That's why they're there. So I could kick your ass-" She had more to say but a crowd of little kids came running up.

"CROW your back, did you-" they froze when they saw me

"No worries, this is Angel" I took the helmet off and shook out my hair.

"Wow she's so beautiful" I could here the kids whispering to each other

"Its like she's a real angel"

"She's perfect" I couldn't help but blush

"All right, All right kids get in, you can talk to Angel later" they all ran off inside the house, which was pretty big to what I was used to, which wasn't much.

"Sorry about them they get exited around guests" Crow smiled and I back

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind" I could hear Akiza getting off her duel runner and turn to Crow

"Your turn to cook" Crows pouty face came back and I couldn't help but laugh

"What?" Crow asked

"Its just that you look like a whiney child when you do that" Akiza examined him and started laughing.

"Its true!" I could see Crow attempting to keep the smile off his face but was failing badly.

I wiped away a slight tear that had leaked out and looked up to see Crow with a huge smile on his face.

"Alright, Alright come on, we had better get inside" I followed him inside and Akiza followed after.

"I was wondering when you were going to decide to come visit- oh who is this?"

In the middle of the living room was a dark skinned woman with shoulder long dread lock and brown eyes, she a dark brown dress and a black sort of poncho with a blue crystal pendant necklace.

"Martha this is Angel she's going to be staying with me" The woman smiled

"Well its nice to meet, Crow will you two be staying for dinner?"

"Actually Martha I'll make dinner" Martha smirked and put her hand on her hip

"Akiza beat you again?" Crow flushed red and looked away but gave a small nod anyway. Martha laughed and walked upstairs leaving Crow shouting behind her that she cheated.

"Ah anyway you can make yourself comfortable, I'll be in the kitchen" I decided to do some exploring for a little while.

The house was actually quite big and homey, it all seemed so strange to me but I liked it. I could hear the kids playing in one of the room but I decided not to go in.

"AH! YOU LITTLE!" Something clanked off the floor and Crows voice cry out

"Dam that little!-" I ran to the kitchen to see noodles and chicken all over the floor and Crow holding his hand under the cold tap.

"What happened?" I looked around the room and Crow shot round.

"I-Its nothing I can't fix" I shook my head and began cleaning up the mess

"You don't have to do that" he move to take the towel off me

"I want to, beside this is too much for one person to do" I looked around as if to prove my point.

"Okay you have a point" He grabbed another towel and started cleaning.

When all of it was done he went to do get another packed of pasta and I went to go get the chicken.

"Ah what are you doing?" Crow asked as I opened the fridge.

"Getting the chicken" I spotted the chicken and move to get the chopping board

"Oh no, I`m meant to be the one cooking dinner" He held his hand out for the chicken but I moved it out of his reach

"Well I don't want you to go getting yourself hurt and besides you've already given me a place to stay, the least I can do is help with the little things" he crossed his arms over his chest and gave me a stern look, but I used my secret weapon.

I pouted my bottom lip a little, lowered my head and looked up at him from under my eyelashes.

Almost instantly he softened and gave in, I smiled and picked up the chopping board.

Now and then I would look over to see Crow about to cut or burn himself, when he would I move his hand or the pot and every time I touched his skin and small electrical current would run down my body.

When we were finished we put out the plates and everyone came running down. I was so unusual to have people around me eat with me but I enjoyed it, it was like I had a family and that I wasn't so alone.

Martha made a joke about Crow not being able to cook and Crow almost choked on his food, the kids chatted about themselves and sometimes asked me questions which I answered the best I could.

Yea I loved the feeling of not being alone, of feeling like I had people who cared about me.

When we were done me, Akiza and Martha cleaned up and Crow said that we had to go, I looked at him funny but he said that we were going to his apartment and we said goodbye to Martha and the kids.

As we rode on his duel runner I thought about how my life had changed but by meeting him, I don't know if I had a guardian angel watching me or if it was just meant to be, but I thanked whoever was up there that I did.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!

I truly apologie for not putting a disclamer on the first chapter, I was rushed and completly forgot. So please for give me!

Anyway I do not own Any Yugioh charicters except my OC

On with the story and Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning I woke up and almost forgot that this time I wasn't sleeping in an ally way but a nice soft warm bed, for a few moment I just curled up in a ball and enjoyed the warmth.

I heard the door open slowly and Crow came in with a tray full of food that made my mouth water.

"I thought you might be hungry so I made you breakfast" He set down the plate that was stuffed full of different foods.

"I wasn't sure what you liked so…" I smiled

"Thank you" I started off with the pancakes and I was in heaven

"Its really good" He smiled

"I was wanting to ask how you know how to cook? Y-You don't have to answer its just I was wondering" I smiled at how cautious he was of making me upset or angry

"Its fine, I lost my parents the day the Satellite was nearly destroyed-" I saw Crow shudder and his face fall, something similar must have happened to him but I decided not to ask.

"An old lady found me after that and raised me from there, Mari her name was. Every day when I got up I would smell breakfast in the kitchen, and she taught me how to cook." She was someone I could never forget

"When I got to the age of seven she began to get sick and I had to begin doing the cooking and everything else, for a little while she seemed to get better but one night she asked if I could sleep in her room and the next morning she wasn't breathing and she felt so cold, I cried for days, I even stopped eating for a while"

I didn't know I was crying until Crow moved and wrapped his arms around me, wiping away the tears.

"Shhh, Shhh, I can understand a little, I lost my parents as well and for years I roamed around Satellite, I didn't have any memory of before Zero Reverse-" I looked at him funny

"That's what the day is called, a friend of mine can explain it better" I nodded my head for him to continue.

"Well after a while I found these duel monster cards and a gang of kids came up to me and you know being in the Satellite your cautious of everyone, but these kids helped me, though them I learned to read, write, add and so on. About a year after that I met Martha and my friends Yusei and Jack we've been together ever since" He smiled and I couldn't help but smile with him.

"Thanks I feel a little better now" I looked up to see Crow with worry still in his eyes

"Are you sure? I can stay a little longer" I smiled, as much as I wanted to stay here, I felt like he'd seen enough of my tears and I didn't want him to feel like he had to be here, plus I`m sure he had a job he needed to be getting to.

"I`m fine, really" He nodded his head and moved off the bed.

"I'll see you later then" I smiled

"See ya later" he walked out and I stuffed the food down my throat.

I wasn't used to begin so cared for or even being feed, it felt so good that a soft smile spread across my face. All these changes had happened within about a few hours, all because I had met Crow.

God even his name made me shiver in a delight. The phone next to me rang and I looked over to see the caller ID was Akiza.

"Hey Angel, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for a little bit?"

"Yea that would be great, but where are we going?"

"Oh don't worry about that I'll come a pick you up, see yea later"

"Yea see ya" putting the phone back down.

I had a quick shower and changed into my cloths, then I heard the sound of a duel runner outside.

Opening the door I found Akiza smiling.

"Hey Angel, come on" I smile and jumped on the back of Akiza`s duel runner.

"Hey Akiza! Is this the girl you were talking about?" two twins came running up.

The boy and girl looked more or less the same, both had light blue hair, gold eyes, short sleeved jackets, tops with gold markings, white shorts, belt, bands and trainers.

The only difference was the boy had his hair up in a pony tail with a blue shirt, belt, bands and blue trainers while the girl had her hair up in pig tails with a pink shirt, belt and pink trainers.

"Yea guys this is Angel Swan, Angel this is Luna and Leo" I smiled

"Its nice to meet you Angel" Lune smiled and so did Leo.

"You too"

"Ah so this is the girl that has Crow so flustered" I looked over to see three boy about my age walking towards us.

One had violet eyes with blond spiky hair, earrings in the shape of an A, black dog collar, long white and blue trench coat, dark gray pants with gray and white boots.

Another had light purple eyes seemed like they were in a trance but he seemed fine, and blue hair, he wore a coloured jacket with gray pants and black boots.

The final one had blue eyes with the criminal mark underneath on eye, he wore a blue and black jacket with orange pads, a black top underneath with a red mark, brown gloves, dark blue trousers with the same orange pads and brown boots with the orange pads.

"Hey guys, nice to see ya!" Akiza grabbed my hand and dragged me up to them.

"These are my friends, Bruno Borelli" she gestured towards the blue haired one.

"Good to meet ya" he stuck his hand out and I shook it, smiling

"Jack Atlas" The blond haired one smiled and nodded his head

"Hey" I nodded and smiled

"And Yusei Fudo" the black and gold haired one smiled and stuck out his hand

"Nice to meet you"

"You too" I shook it

"Guys this is Angel Swan she's the girl staying with Crow" they all smiled

"Well take it from us he's definitely going to take _care _of you" I looked over to Jack just as something or someone smack him in the back of his head.

"Jaaaccckkk! You could at lest have _some_ decency!" I looked behind him to see an angry looking girl

She had grey coloured eyes with trifocal glasses and black hair that points down in an arrow. She wore a blue and white striped shirt which is covered by a orange vest, carrying a blue bag, blue knee length pants with a belt and orange sneakers.

"Ahh! Woman, would you stop doing that!" Jack glared at the girl but she just smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Yet you still love me" almost immediately Jacks features softened and he smiled. He went to lean into the girl again when Leo started shouting out.

"Ewe ewe, not here!" Luna sighed and rolled her eyes and I could see Jack getting angry again but the girl whispered something in his ear and he smiled.

"Oh I haven't introduced you. Carly this is Angel Swan, Angel this is Carly Carmine" Akiza introduced my to the girl and she smiled.

"Ahh yes you're the girl Crow is looking after" I turned to whisper in Jacks ear

"I see what you mean now" he chuckled and hugged her around her waist

"That's my girl" Leo cringed again and Yusei lead us into a building that at first I could see two duel runners, one white the other red.

I talked with the others as Jack, Yusei and Bruno all worked on the duel runners. Everything seemed so lively and happy, it all was so strange to me that if I went back to living like I was before I would shatter out of loneliness and heartbreak.

The day continued on like this and I couldn't help the bubbles of happiness that threatened to over flow.

"Akiza are you taking Angel home?" Yusei asked

"Yea, hopefully before Crow-" as she said that Crow's duel runner drove into the garage and Crow glared at Akiza

"You could have told me you were taking Angel here, I was worried sick" Akiza smiled and I could see the others hiding their smirks, with the exception of Jack.

"A little protective aren't you?" I saw Crow freeze a little and a small red blush appear on his cheeks.

"W-Well I`m meant to be looking after her, w-why shouldn't I be?" seeing Crow stutter like that made my own blush appear.

Jack didn't reply, only smirked and turned to Yusei.

"My point exactly" Crow growled at him but Jack just laughed

"Hey Angel have you eaten?" I shook my head

"Well I though that for tonight we could go to a little café that just opened"

"That was the worst way to ask a girl out, you still need experience with these things" Jack smirked

"WHY I`M GONNA!" We laughed at Crow's red face and he pouted making me laugh harder.

"Alright, alright stop picking on Crow" Yusei spoke but still had a small smile on his face.

"Come on Angel" Crow turned away and I got on his duel runner after him and he drove off.

I could feel Crow still tense so I hugged a little tighter and I could feel some of his muscles twitch and relax, I smiled into his back as the surprisingly warm air rushed past us.

* * *

Well what do you think?

Again I`m very sorry for not putting the disclamer on first chapter

Please review


End file.
